plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Biologist
250px |health = 100 |variant of = Scientist |weapon = Dolphin Blaster |abilities = Sticky Explody Ball Warp Zombie Heal Station Mega Heal Bomb Energy Warp Armored Heal Station Sticky Cheetah Ball Cheesy Warp Cheetah Heal Station |rarity - Super Rare}} 'Marine Biologist '''is a Super Rare variant of Scientist in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He is extremely powerful and devastating at a close range, with an ability to deal 40 to 50 damage (when not upgraded) or 52 damage (when upgraded), downgrading to eight damage at far distances. They fire more rapidly than other Scientist variants and deal more damage but has a heavily decreased range. Description The Marine Biologist and his Dolphin Zombie Companion are a dangerous pair. They are able to effectively spray fish innards with an almost unmatched style and effectiveness. Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Marine Biologist is the Dolphin Blaster, which deals 15-30 impact damage and 20-52 critical damage based on distance. Abilities Weapon upgrades Less Slippery Fish The fish snacks for Dolphin Zombie are less slippery, resulting in faster reload times. Improved Dolphin Hunger Dolphin Zombie is hungry and able to store more fish guts, resulting in an increase to ammo capacity. Genetically Modified Fish By using Genetically Modified Fish for food, the Dolphin Zombie spits out more damaging fish guts. Strategies For Use the Marine Biologist in close quarter maps and areas to do maximum damage to your enemies. Save your warps to get close to an enemy, if it is too overwhelming, use your second warp to get away and heal yourself. Marine Biologist is over-powered so that you should not be scared if you are going up against multiple enemies. Remember to be constantly moving so you are a harder target to hit. Against Stay far away from the Marine Biologist and go for critical hits to take him out quickly. If he warps towards you, the best strategy is to get critical hits, or use abilities to get away from him. For the Peashooter, use either of the hyper abilities to run away or run around him so you are a harder target to hit and to get critical hits. For the Chomper, just chomp or spray the Marine Biologist, however getting away with your burrow ability is a much better idea. For the Sunflower, make sure you plant either your healing or Dark Flower to heal or also attack the Marine Biologist, while aiming for critical hits on him. For the Cactus, place Potato Mines so he has to tread carefully to prevent being vanquished. Placing Tallnut Battlements also will help you stay alive longer as he has to aim higher on your body to hit you. Once again, aim for their heads for critical hits. Gallery Marine.png|Marine Biologist ScienctistConceptArt.jpg|Concept art for the Marine Biologist and Scientist found on EA's website MarineBiologistConcept2.png|More concept art of the Marine Biologist (after a design was chosen) Trivia *His Dolphin Blaster was in a trailer called Chum Rush with the phrase, "Put down the shotgun, pick up a dolphin!" *Marine Biologist used to have a fast attack speed, but was nerfed in the Legends of the Lawn DLC due to its high close range power. **However, this nerf was reverted undocumented at an unknown patch. *Marine Biologist's weapon resembles the dolphin from Plants vs. Zombies. **It makes sounds when it shoots and reloads. *For some reason, the glasses of the Marine Biologist are also equipped with his tank helmet, which is peculiar, since the glasses are not connected with the tank helmet. This also happens with the Paleontologist, except it appears that the bar on his left lens seems to connect to the dinosaur helmet. *When he reloads, one can see that he tosses a fish up in the air, and the dolphin eats it. Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies